


Raining Once Again (England X Reader)

by TheMoonLovesMuses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, One Shot, Reader Insert, hetalia/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoonLovesMuses/pseuds/TheMoonLovesMuses
Summary: After another disastrous world meeting, you find yourself trying to calm your best friend (and love interest), England. But after being caught in the rain that England is known for, he's about to break from all the troubles of the day. At least he would if you weren't there.





	Raining Once Again (England X Reader)

"Why must you be so bloody annoying!?!"

"Moi? Annoying? I think you will find that it iz you that is being ze annoying one! You black sheep of Europe! "

"Shut it you frog!"

"Now now! No need to get so angry. What would (Y/N) say to all this hostility?"

"What the hell would you know!?!"

"Ohonhonhon! Iz little Angleterre getting a bit flustered?"

"Fuck off you condescending twat!"

 

Once again, England and France were at each other's throats, making for an even less productive world meeting than usual. Everyone was just sitting there, watching what was going on since even Germany couldn't get them to break up the fight. Hell, America even ran to his car to get the popcorn he was saving for just an occasion. You sighed, slumping lower into your seat. How had this fight even started? You didn't know. All you knew was that they were whispering to each other, and then the next minute, they were strangling each other. You liked the pair good enough, but their constant arguing was starting to get on your nerves, even if the British gentlemen was one of your best friends. Why couldn't thy just make peace with each other and just stay out of each other's way?

 

"THAT IS ENOUGH! This meeting isn't going anywhere, as per usual! So we might as well be more productive with our time and end this meeting until tomorrow. And there better be no arguing or screwing around in tomorrow's meeting!" Germany shouted, using the authority he was so well known for.

"Awww! But there we're just getting to the good part!" America argued, flinging another bit of popcorn into the air, catching it in his mouth with expert precision.

"I agree with Germany. For once, I would like to get things done in a meeting. But with the tension and fighting going on, I fear we will not be as productive as we could be. So why don't we all take a breather from the situation and regroup tomorrow?" You suggested, acknowledging everyone's gaze in the room with a stare, begging one of them to make a counter argument.

"Well put (Y/N). Now, this meeting is adjourned until tomorrow morning. Don't be late!" Germany finished, before stacking his papers and making a beeline for the door, Italy happily going after him as if he hadn't just shouted at everyone.

 

With that, everyone started to leave the room, no longer interested in what England and France were doing. And after one whispered comment from the Frenchman to the Englishman, France was soon out of the door as well. Leaving just you and him in the room. You could still see the frustration in his movements and the bottled up emotions in his glittering eyes. You knew you had to do something to calm down the Brit. After all, what kind of best friend would you be if you didn't? So after gathering all of your things together, you made your way across to his side of the table.

 

"You ok?" You asked, silently standing by, expecting some kind of sarcastic comment from your friend of almost a year.

"Oh! (Y/N). I thought you would have left already with the others. But, yes, I'm fine now that France isn't here anymore." He replied, turning his body towards you, giving you a smile that yo knew was fake. From the look on his face, he didn't want to talk about what just happened. So you wouldn't

"Well, if you're sure. You heading straight home?"

"Definitely. I could do with a bit of time to relax on my own."

"Well then. Let's head on out."

 

The two of you left the room, talking about other, more entertaining topics. Like how you had just finished The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes that England had lent to you a couple of weeks ago, discussing your favourite cases and moments in the series. For a while, you had him in as calm a state as he could be in, evening getting a smile and a joke from him. Such a shame that the world works against those trying to do good. Because by the time that it took to get from the meeting room to the front entrance, it had started to rain. Heavily. For a while the two of you stared at the expanse of London's streets, now having a more sombre look to them in the grey effect that the rain and the clouds gave.

 

"I didn't bring an umbrella."

"Neither did I."  

The two of you stared at each other, unsure of what to do. Should you make a run to your own cars, or just wait until the rain lets up? England seemed to make the choice for you, as he went and sat on the stairs that were covered by the stone canopy of the meeting centre, mumbling a few obscenities as he did so. Following suit, you sat down next to him, catching the last of his mumblings.

 

"...Why of all days did these problems have to happen today?"

"You're not ok at all, are you?" You asked, placing a hand on his back in a comforting manner, causing him to flinch a bit.

"It...It's nothing love. Don't worry about it." He replied, glancing at you before staring out at the rain again.

"England. I-"

"Arthur."

"Huh?" You questioned when he cut you off with something so simple as a name.

"My human name is Arthur. You don't have to keep calling me after my personification you know." He stated, turning to look at you as he held his head in one of his hands.

"...Well, Arthur. You know you can tell me what's wrong, right? We've been friends for so long now. I'd feel bad if you were hiding your feelings without anyone to talk about them with."

 

At this statement, his eyes widened, taken aback by the sincerity and kindness in your voice. No-one had ever truly been interested in what troubled him. Hell, even though he was close to America, he would just change the subject after he was done venting, not caring for serious conversation. But here was you, taking an interest in not only the good in him but the bad as well. But he remembered his place. He was a gentleman! He couldn't complain about his worries. Especially to the person that he cared for so much.

 

"It's nothing I can't get over (Y/N). I will be okay. I promise." He answered, sure that his constant denial would deter his companion from asking any more questions.

"...You're lying." You whispered, taking note of his widened eyes again.

"What?"

"You're lying. You're just going to suppress your emotions and show up normally tomorrow. It isn't healthy to do that Arthur, and I'm worried that one day, you're going to explode and hurt yourself if you keep doing that. I don't care if your troubles are small or not. So please, just tell me what's wrong." You finished, scooting closer to him, placing your hand on top of his in a soothing gesture, not wanting the man that you cared so much about to feel like he was alone in his time of need.

 

He tried to fight his feelings, to contain them and to stop them from spilling out to ears that shouldn't have to worry about his problems. But with just one sentence, he broke. Anger, sadness, stress and worry came spilling out of his mouth as he grasped your hands in his as if you were his lifeline. He talked about how tired he was of fighting with France and sometimes even America. How annoying it was for everyone to judge him for his past mistakes and not focusing on the present. How everyone thought he was insane because he could see mythical creatures, that he proved were real by showing you, Romania and Norway. It felt so good to get it all off his chest, so he couldn't stop himself until he was utterly done. But afterwards, he looked into your (E/C) eyes, pulling you into a tight hug, ignoring how hard his heart was hammering against his chest.

 

"It's ok Arthur. I'm glad that you told me about all that. I'll help make sure that all of your worries are put to rest. You can count on me."

"You have no idea how much better I feel just talking to you about all of this (Y/N). It means the world to me that you would even listen to me."

"That's what I'm here for. And don't worry. No matter what happens, whether you get into more arguments or are put into a difficult position, I'll always be here for you. Don't forget that." You promised, looking up at him with heated cheeks and a smile you reserved only for him.

 

That last statement made him realise that not only did he care about you, but that he was head over heels for you. And of course, he was on a roll today with letting his emotions go, so he had no restraint for what he did next. Cupping your head with his hands, he bent his head down and kissed you. At first, you were surprised. But you quickly melted into the kiss, revelling in how his lips were soft, tasting like the tea he was drinking during the meeting. But as all things must end, you two needed to breathe, breaking apart from your kiss, touching foreheads as you recovered yourselves.

 

"...(Y/N)...I like you. A lot. And I'm sorry if that was a bit sudden. I just-"

"It's ok Arthur. I feel the same way as you. I'm just glad you feel that same way." You said, silencing him with a finger to his lips.

 

And you two sat there, smiling at each other like there wasn't a care in the world. Not noticing that the rain had finally stopped a while ago, or that the sun was starting to set in the sky. All the two of you cared about was each other, and how happy the two of you were at that moment.


End file.
